This application relates to a light analyzer device and a method for detecting objects utilizing the light analyzer device.
An infrared imaging device has been developed that generates an image on a display monitor corresponding to a scene during low light level conditions. A user of the infrared imaging device, however, may not be able to readily identify desired objects in the image. This is a significant drawback to a user attempting to utilize the infrared imaging device to view desired objects in the scene. The inventors herein have also recognized that the user may also want to be alerted that a specific type of object is being imaged without needing to focus their attention on a visual display.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for a light analyzer device and a method that minimizes and/or eliminates the above mentioned deficiencies.